


I Saw Magnus Kissing Santa Claus

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Party, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Magnus hires an actor to play Santa for Madzie's Christmas party.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	I Saw Magnus Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!

Magnus took one last look around the decorated loft. It had taken hours, but everything finally looked as he had envisioned in his head. All that was missing was the guests and the actor he had hired to play Santa for them.

He barely had time to settle in when he heard a knock on the door. “Coming, Catarina,” he called out as he skipped to the door.

To his surprise, Catarina and Madzie were not standing at his door. Instead, an extremely attractive man stood on the other side with a bewildered expression and carrying a small duffel bag. This must be the actor, and Magnus couldn’t help but be intrigued by him.

The man cleared his throat. “I’m Alec Lightwood from the Party Institute. It says here you ordered a Santa actor.”

Magnus nodded. “I did.” He opened the door and gestured Alec inside. “Welcome. Would you like a drink?”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t drink on the job.”

“It doesn’t have to be alcohol,” Magnus assured him. “This is a children’s party after all.” He pointed to a table adorned with plates of food. “There’s a cooler over there. Feel free to help yourself.”

Alec thanked him and pulled out a bottle of water from the cooler. “So,” Magnus began, watching Alec intently. “How did you get into the party business?”

Magnus could have sworn he saw a blush on Alec’s face as he met his eyes. “Family business,” Alec explained. He paused before asking, “How did you become an illusionist?” He noticed Magnus’ surprised expression and explained, “I’ve been to one of your shows at Pandemonium. You were incredible.”

It was Magnus’ turn to blush. “I like magic,” Magnus replied, “There’s nothing like it.”

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation and Magnus told Alec to hide in his room. “I’ll let you know when it’s time for Santa to make an appearance.” Alec nodded and went to the room Magnus pointed out in order to change into the Santa suit.

Magnus opened the door and smiled broadly as Caterina, Madzie, and a group of Madzie’s friends were waiting on the other side. “Merry Christmas!” Magnus exclaimed.

“You’ve really outdone yourself,” Catarina commented as Madzie led her friends into the loft.

Magnus grinned. “Madzie deserves the best Christmas party.” They watched as the kids played around Magnus’ apartment and helping themselves to food and drinks. Magnus performed some simple magic tricks which delighted the kids. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw Alec, fully dressed up as Santa Claus, watching the show with fascination and couldn’t help but blush when they caught each other’s eye.

As he finished his show, the kids began to play games with Madzie and Magnus walked over to Alec. “Did you enjoy the show?”

Alec nodded. “Sorry for not staying in the room…I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s fine,” Magnus assured, smiling at him. He saw Catarina looking at them out of the corner of his eye and knew that she would no doubt be interrogating him later. “We’ll be ready for you in five minutes.” 

Alec returned to the room and Magnus had a quick drink and a couple of quick bites before getting the room’s attention. “Attention everyone,” Magnus called out. “I’m pleased to announce that we have a special guest here tonight.” The kids looked at him with rapt attention. “Please welcome, all the way from the North Pole, Santa Claus.” 

The kid’s faces lit up as Santa stepped into the room. Magnus couldn’t help but notice how cute Alec looked in the costume, even with the giant beard covering most of his face. Alec embodied the role naturally and cheerfully greeted the kids. Magnus watched as Alec invited the kids to sit on his lap and tell them what they want for Christmas before handing them each a present from the bag that Magnus had wrapped prior to the party.

Catarina walked up to him, humming the tune of Santa Baby and wearing a knowing smirk. Magnus rolled his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Magnus,” Catarina said. “I see how you’ve been looking at that Santa over there.”

Magnus was tempted to deny her insinuation, but he knew deep down that she was right. “If it makes you feel any better,” Catarina said, “I think he wants you to ride his sleigh too.”

“There are children here,” Magnus replied as his face flushed with embarrassment. Catarina shrugged and made herself appear innocent. He glanced back at Alec, who smiled at him briefly, unaware of the current conversation, before returning to entertaining the children.

Once the last child got her time with Santa. Alec stood up and said, “I need to get back to the North Pole. Merry Christmas to all of you.” The kids said goodbye as Alec walked down the hall and back to Magnus’ room.

Magnus wrapped up the party by sending everyone home with a bag of sweets and a hearty “Merry Christmas!” They each thanked him on the way out and Magnus closed the door as soon as the last one exited. 

He returned to his room, where Alec had pulled off the fake beard of his costume. “Thanks again for doing this,” Magnus said as he handed Alec a check. Gathering his courage, he asked, “I know you’re probably busy, but would you like something to eat before you go?”

Alec considered the offer and nodded slowly. “I’d like that.” They returned to the main room of the loft and Magnus fixed Alec a plate. They sat across from each other at the table. 

As Alec ate, Magnus asked him questions about his family and the business. Alec asked him about his magic and Magnus couldn’t help but notice how comfortable he felt talking to Alec. It had been a long time since he had felt that way, and he knew that he wanted to spend more time with Alec.

Unfortunately, Alec stood up and said, “I should get back to the Institute.” He paused, and Magnus could tell that he was hesitating. 

“Thank you for coming,” Magnus said, disappointed that Alec had to leave so soon. He gave Alec the rest of the cake in a container. “For you and your family.”

Alec smiled and Magnus blushed. “Thank you.”

To both of their surprise, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec. Pulling away, Magnus saw the stunned expression on Alec’s face. “Forgive me for being too forward.”

Instead of responding, Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus back. However, their kiss was broken up by the sound of Madzie’s voice. “Mommy, why is Magnus kissing Santa Claus?”

The two broke apart to find Madzie watching them with a look of wonder and Catarina with a knowing smirk. Magnus blushed and Catarina explained, “Madzie left her bag.”

Magnus nodded, questioning his decision to give Catarina a spare key to his loft. Alec cleared his throat awkwardly and said in his Santa voice, “I need to go check on the reindeer.”

Alec walked away and Magnus found Madzie’s bag for her. He ignored the smirk on Catarina’s face as he said goodbye to them and ushered them out the door. Alec returned moments later, having finally changed back into his regular clothes.

“I’m so sorry about that,’ Magnus said.

Shrugging, Alec replied, “It’s fine.”

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” Magnus asked. He looked at Alec with a hopeful expression.

Alec smiled at that and Magnus felt his face flush. “I’d like that.” The two exchanged numbers and shared one more kiss before Alec left the loft. Magnus slowly closed the door behind him, a huge grin on his face. For once, it would truly be a Merry Christmas.


End file.
